


Kerja Keras Butuh Usaha

by Moonhaneul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonhaneul/pseuds/Moonhaneul
Summary: Memiliki mimpi memanglah mudah, namun apakah semua mimpi dapat digapai dengan mudah? Dan apakah dengan bekerja keras saja, mimpi bisa tercapai?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 4





	Kerja Keras Butuh Usaha

Semenjak dirilisnya lagu “Silent Boarding Gate”, nama Wen Junhui itupun mulai melambung di kancah dunia hiburan Indonesia dan Tiongkok. Bukan, Bukan karena sensasi ataupun gimmick yang dilakukan oleh oknum yang sedang naik daun itu, melainkan karena lagu yang diaransemen olehnya itu sangatlah easygoing dan sopan didengarkan, sehingga lagu tersebut ramai diperbincangkan di dua negara tersebut. Terbukti sehari setelah perilisan lagunya di salah satu platform musik, lagunya itu telah didengar sekiranya sebanyak 20 juta pendengar. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi kebanggaan sendiri bagi sang komposer, lantaran waktu dan tenaga yang telah ia habiskan demi mengaransemen lagu ini ternyata tidaklah sia-sia. 

Selain nada-nada gemulai dan lirik yang menyentuh, lagu hasil aransemen Jun juga memiliki makna yang dalam. Di awal musik videonya, tampak Jun yang sedang bermain dengan seorang perempuan lain, namun di akhir video, Jun hanya sendiri dan terlihat layaknya mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama perempuan itu. Oleh karena itu, banyak yang menerka-nerka siapa dan apa sebenarnya makna dari presensi sang perempuan. 

“Jun, makna lagu lo apa sih, heboh nih di sosial media, ada yang bilang lo ditinggal pacar nikah lah, ada yang bilang inilah itulah, pokoknya ngawur deh,” ujar sang manajer.

“HA! Serius pada pikir kayak gitu?” balas Jun dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun mata seseorang tidak bisa berbohong, ada yang Jun sembunyikan, matanya yang berair -air itu mengindikasikan bahwa Jun sedang menahan keluarnya air mata. 

Jun pun kemudian menceritakan kepada khalayak ramai apa makna dari perempuan itu. Dan ternyata jawaban mengenai itu ada pada masa lalu Jun. Jun sebenarnya ialah blasteran Tiongkok-Indonesia, ayahnya berasal dari Shenzen, Tiongkok, sedangkan ibundanya merupakan orang Jawa tulen. Semenjak lahir, Jun bersama keluarga tinggal di kampung halaman ayahnya alias Shenzen. Keluarganya sendiri bukanlah keluarga yang sangat berada, tetapi hanya keluarga sederhana yang tulang punggungnya ialah seorang petani sayuran merangkap pemilik toko ikan di Indonesia, sedangkan sang ibu ialah ibu rumah tangga yang menerima pesanan menjahit.

Dari belia, Jun sangat menggemari novel misteri dan suka menulis. Hasilnya pun sering ia publikasikan melalui salah satu media sosial. Ia juga merupakan seorang penggemar dari penulis novel misteri ternama, Agatha Christie. Bagi Jun sendiri, nama Agatha Christie sudah bagaikan kepingan hidupnya yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan. Kehidupannya itu pun berjalan mulus sampai pada saat sang ayah mengetahui kebiasaannya menulis novel. 

Sang ayah tidak menyukai hal itu, karena ia menganggap bahwa seorang penulis tidak akan memiliki penghasilan yang tetap. Dan apabila Jun masih ingin melanjutkan aktivitas kesukaannya itu, ia harus keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di rumah neneknya di Indonesia.

Layaknya anak muda pada umumnya, Jun masih memiliki sifat keras kepala dan ego yang tinggi, sehingga ia pun memilih pindah ke rumah neneknya. 3 tahun menetap di Indonesia, sudah banyak judul buku yang Jun buat, namun nihil. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba mengirim bukunya ke berbagai penerbit, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang melirik pesan dari Jun, bahkan sekadar membaca pesan dari Jun saja sepertinya segan. 

Akhirnya, seakan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan egonya, Jun memutuskan kembali ke Tiongkok untuk mencoba peruntungan lain. Kali ini, ia memilih menekuni impian masa kecilnya, menjadi seorang aktor. Kehidupan Jun menjadi seorang aktor cukup mulus, ia sering mendapat peran yang cukup berpengaruh baik pemeran utama ataupun pendukung, namun tiba-tiba ada skandal yang menimpanya sehingga ia pun sudah jarang dilirik lagi oleh para sutradara. 

“Gak apa-apa, take your time Jun, lo pasti bisa, semangat.” Monolog Jun dalam hati.

Ini sudah menjadi kali kedua Jun harus mengalami kegagalan, Jun kemudian memilih kembali ke Indonesia untuk rehat dan refreshing terlebih dahulu. Di tengah refreshingnya, Jun pun sering bermain badminton di GOR sekitar rumah, ia juga sempat mengikuti berbagai macam turnamen yang diselenggarakan, dan hasilnya tidaklah buruk. Bahkan ia berhasil masuk ke klub Jaya Raya, dan diberikan promosi untuk masuk ke pelatnas Cipayung.  
Keadaan pun sedikit berbeda, Jun merasa inilah titik terang yang akhirnya bisa mengubah hidupnya. Bisa mendapat uang sendiri dan tidak perlu diceramahi oleh orangtuanya, apalagi sampai harus menjadi pewaris toko ikan milik ayahandanya itu. Jun merasa tenang tanpa tahu bahwa keadaannya saat ini bagaikan tenang sebelum badai. 

Dan benar saja, di perjalanannya menuju pelatnas Cipayung, Jun terpaksa mengalami kecelakaan. Padahal harusnya hari itu menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi dirinya. Bertemu dengan sejumlah pemain badminton profesional yang hanya bisa ia lihat lewat layar televisi. Ia pun segera dibawa menuju rumah sakit dan mengalami operasi ligamen akibat putusnya sejumlah saraf kaki. Dan sekarang, Jun harus menjalani setidaknya seperempat sisa kehidupannya tanpa dapat berjalan layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Ia hanya bisa berpindah dengan bantuan sebuah kursi. Benar, kursi roda. 

Jun kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya di Indonesia. Ayahnya pun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bermimpi dan meneruskan bisnis toko ikan keluarga saja. Awalnya Jun menolak, ia merasa masih mampu untuk menggapai cita-citanya yang lain, karena jika dilist satu-satu cita-cita Jun semasa kecil sangatlah beragam. Menjadi guru, tentara, polisi, dan lain sebagainya. 

Namun Jun sadar, fisik dan mentalnya sudah sangat lelah, lelah, dan juga lelah. Bahkan sempat ada pikiran dalam dirinya untuk mempersingkat garis kehidupannya.

Kakinya pun akhirnya pulih dan ia menjalani rehabilitasi. Ketika rehabilitasi, ia kemudian bertemu dengan pasien lain yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo sangatlah ramah dan ceria dengan pasien-pasien lain, padahal ia sendiri sebetulnya mengidap penyakit keras. Bahkan Jun yang melihatnya saja tidak percaya bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang mengidap penyakit keras. Usut diusut, ternyata Wonwoo merupakan seorang komposer lagu yang memiliki pola hidup buruk sehingga ia akhirnya divonis penyakit kanker. 

Di tengah perangnya melawan penyakit itu pun, Wonwoo masih sering membuat lagu untuk dimainkan ke pasien-pasien lain. Bahkan Wonwoo sempat mengajari Jun bagaimana cara mengaransemen lagu setelah mendengar curahan Jun mengenai kesulitan hidupnya saat ini. 

“Kok lo ceria banget won, bukannya, maaf, lo kan juga lagi sakit, kenapa masih kepikir buat ngehibur orang lain sih, sedangkan lo sendiri aja masih butuh bantuan,” heran Jun. 

“HAHA, ya gapapa ju, setidaknya gue ngelakuin ini biar gue bahagia, lagian dengan gue ngehibur mereka, mereka pun jadi gak ngerasa cemas akan sakitnya lagi,” balas Wonwoo.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Wonwoo pun tidak sakit lagi. Namun bukan tidak sakit yang membuat dirinya dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa, tetapi tidak sakit yang membuat dirinya harus disuntik dengan formalin dan dikubur di bawah tanah. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jun sangat kehilangan. Seseorang yang selalu mendengar curahan hati Jun, seseorang yang selalu memberi motivasi dan keceriaan buat Jun, kini harus berpulang ke sisi Tuhan. 

Ia lalu teringat bahwa Wonwoo sempat mengajari dirinya bagaimana cara mengaransemen lagu. Ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuat lagu berjudul “Silent Boarding Gate” sesuai dengan ajaran Wonwoo, sehingga perempuan yang ada di musik video Jun sebetulnya ialah bentuk metafora dari Wonwoo beserta impian-impiannya yang tidak dapat ia wujudkan, sehingga lagu itu sebetulnya bermakna bagaimana Jun harus merelakan Wonwoo dan impiannya di masa lalu, dan sekarang Jun merindukan mereka. 

Semenjak perilisan lagu itu juga, Jun kemudian menjadi komposer terkenal dan sering dipakai jasanya oleh grup-grup ternama. Ia pun masih sering mengunjungi makam Wonwoo dan terus mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk meneruskan impian Wonwoo. Karena salah satu faktor Jun bisa sukses adalah dengan adanya campur tangan dari sang berbudi luhur yang penuh kedamaian, Jeon Wonwoo. Selain itu juga tak lepas dari kerja keras dirinya. Betapa besar perjuangannya mulai dari berpindah-pindah di 2 negara dan harus berulang kali jatuh bangun.

Oleh karena itu, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa demi mencapai cita-cita, manusia perlu bekerja keras. Namun tidak hanya terpaku kepada kerja keras, kita juga harus tetap memperhatikan kesehatan dan hal-hal lain demi kita sendiri, jangan sampai kerja keras itu malah berdampak buruk kepada diri kita. Dan yang terpenting, kita harus memiliki keyakinan bahwa kita bisa dan kita mampu untuk menggapai cita-cita kita.  
Tetapi apabila suatu saat kita tidak dapat mewujudkan cita-cita itu, janganlah bersedih, setidaknya kita telah berusaha dan berbuat yang terbaik. Daripada kita hanya bermimpi namun menunggu mimpi itu datang kepada kita, bukannya berusaha sendiri. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba dan terus mencoba, dan kita juga bisa istirahat sebentar dan menjernihkan pikiran terlebih dahulu apabila sekiranya kita lelah, istilah kerennya ya take a step back. Kemudian setelah dikiranya kita telah mampu, maka boleh saja kita berusaha lagi. 

Selanjutnya, kita tidak boleh terlalu keras kepala dan merasa diri kita paling benar, sekali-kali kita harus menurunkan ego dan harga diri kita, begitu juga dengar mendengar perkataan orangtua kita yang sudah lebih banyak asam garam kehidupannya. Kita juga harus mengapresiasi dan memotivasi diri kita sendiri maupun orang lain. Tidak perlu hal yang besar, cukup dengan melakukan atau menghabiskan uang dengan hal-hal yang disenangi. 

Terakhir, sebelum kesuksesan muncul, maka kita harus terlebih dahulu mengenali yang namanya kegagalan, agar sewaktu-waktu ketika kita di atas dan tiba-tiba ada hal yang tidak diinginkan, setidaknya kita sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan tidak panik. Ingatlah bahwa pelangi akan muncul setelah hujan turun.


End file.
